Piano man
by iroha56
Summary: Summary: It was the year 1780 and a talented pianist, with a short tempered brother, who put his heart and soul into his playing meets a mute blonde young man with a rough past, who just doesn't seem to leave him alone. Will he ever get rid of this man? Or, does he really want to when the time comes? Yaoi, Narusasu, SasuNaru, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It was the year 1780 and a talented pianist, with a short tempered brother, who put his heart and soul into his playing meets a mute blonde young man with a rough past, who just doesn't seem to leave him alone. Will he ever get rid of this man? Or, does he really want to when the time comes? Yaoi, Narusasu, SasuNaru, AU**

 **Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), some violence, mentions of abuse(maybe flashbacks to it, I don't know yet.) Rated for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.**

 **Author's note: So, this is a new story which I will put all of my effort in. I will probably put my other stories on hold for a while.. But I will continue this one!**

 **Piano man  
** **  
Chapter one.**

Sasuke was just getting ready. He was putting on his most fancy clothing; a red wool coat with a cloth-of-silver waistcoat, both embroidered in silver thread. He flattened his clothes and looked in the mirror. Sasuke adjusted his hair just a bit. He always refused to wear that idiotic white, powdered wig, he hated that thing.  
As he was finishing up, he looked around the room. The expensive furniture stood out perfectly in the relatively big room. Sasuke had always liked the furniture. It was a gift of his late parents when he had finished his schooling and so he treasured it dearly. Sasuke looked up and eyed the family portrait above the fireplace. It was made when he had entered school several years ago, his mother had insisted they all showed up for the making of this portrait. It lasted for about a day and a half and they were all tired after it, but mother was happy, and that was the only thing they cared about. Dark eyes shifted towards the figure beside himself on the portrait. His only brother. The bastard was still pushing him around all day, driving him almost into insanity. But he meant it all well so Sasuke didn't really mind, even when he got home tired and passed out on the couch in the living room. He then looked at his late father. Always a strict man, insisting Sasuke would get the highest grades in all the classes he followed. And when he did not get the highest, Sasuke would feel it, literally. He sighed and looked at his mother. She was beautiful, in fact, the most beautiful woman Sasuke had ever had the privilege of seeing and he was proud. His mother was always so polite and nice to everyone. Too bad Sasuke had taken his personality mostly after his father though, since he could be a, as some of the villagers told him once or twice, "stuck- up prick".

The door opened.

"Sasuke, you're almost on. Are you ready? Nervous maybe?" A black haired young man, who looked a lot like Sasuke, walked casually into the room towards his little brother who snorted.

"As if, dear brother. Have I ever been nervous before?"

"I suppose not, little brother." The older of the two chuckled and softly flicked the other's forehead. Sasuke flinched a bit and rubbed his head, glaring at his older brother.

"I hope everything is set as I had asked?" The other nodded.

"Yes, the only thing you have to do is walk on stage and get the women to swoon over you and the men to hand you all of their money." The older smirked.

"Itachi, you know it's not about money for me." He glared. Ever since he had started what he was about to, he did it because his mother wanted it, because she loved what he did. And he loved her so it was only natural, right?

"I know, Sasuke. Now" Itachi bowed in a polite, but also a mock movement. "Go on stage and play the stars out of the sky."

Sasuke bowed as well and smiled softly. He walked past his brother into the corridor, towards the great hall where he will be playing his beloved piano once again.

-

A blond boy sighed as he watched buildings pass by, sitting safely in the carriage pulled by two magnificent horses. A brown haired man, who was sitting in front of him, turned to him and looked at him a little irritated.

"Please sit up straight, Naruto. I know you did not want to come with me to the concert tonight, but now that my dearest is sick, I have an extra ticket. Be thankful for once. Heavens, you should be thankful the rest of your life when it comes to myself."

The blonde boy, Naruto, glared at the man. Yes, he knew he should be thankful to the man who'd saved his life almost a year ago, but that didn't mean he had to do every single thing the man wanted? He didn't even like concerts! They lasted too long and were always boring, so much even that Naruto managed to fall asleep, only to be rudely awakened by the man sitting in front of him.

"Oh, do not glare at me, young man. You do not have the right. Remember, you are just a brat, a street rat that I had to safe after he got trampled by horses! Really, a pitiful way to go if you'd ask me." The man, named Kanushi, looked at Naruto and smirked a little, knowing he was irritating the blond. "I still wonder, though. Why won't you talk to me? You haven't spoken in the year that I have known you. Even when you get a beating you won't make a sound."

Naruto squinted his eyes and glared at the man for a bit longer before returning his gaze to the street. It pissed him off that Kanushi kept trying to get him angry. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was a mute. He couldn't speak, or at least, that is what everyone is saying. They don't know really, they just assume like people always do with everything.  
Naruto sighed again.

After a while, the carriage came to a stop in front of a big, fancy looking building where a big crowd of people formed before the entrance of it.

"As I thought" Kanushi said. "This pianist must be a star with this big of a crowd showing up just for him!"

The man stood up and got out of the carriage, pointing to the baggage he took with him and looking at Naruto, silently telling him he should play as the donkey today. Kanushi mumbled a polite 'thank you' to the driver and made his way to the back of the line, following behind him a very annoyed Naruto.

An hour or so later, the pair had made it into the building and onto their arranged seats. The had front row seats and had a clear view on the beautifully black piano and later, a good view on the pianist.  
Kanushi was talking to someone beside him and Naruto decided to take that moment to look around him. He saw a lot of couples sitting in the audience but also businessmen who apparently made this their night out.

As the crowd got silent, Naruto turned his gaze back onto the stage lazily, not really interested in the whole thing. A loud applause arose from the audience and Naruto participated. And then, finally, the door opened and a young looking man walked towards the piano. The first thing, oddly enough, that Naruto noticed, where his fine hands. So smooth and small, like that of a female. Naruto wondered if they were soft as well. He then looked at the man's face and he was left breathless. The pianist was handsome with his dark eyes and matching hair that sprung up on the back of his head. And Naruto noticed he wasn't the only one who noticed the beauty of this man. All the women in the audience began giggling and fanning their fans.

The pianist reached the piano and bowed once. And then it happened. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments. But even though it was only for just a second or two, it seemed to Naruto like a hundred years. The moment was broken though, when the pianist stood up straight again and sat on the seat that was prepared for him.

And then he played. And for the first time, Naruto listened. He put all of his attention on the black haired pianist all the while wanting to hear more and more and wanting to know about this pianist since the music he played sounded as if it was played straight from his heart.  
And Naruto felt it.

 **End first chapter! Please tell me what you think of it. Reviews motivate me a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: It was the year 1780 and a talented pianist, with a short tempered brother, who put his heart and soul into his playing meets a mute blonde young man with a rough past, who just doesn't seem to leave him alone. Will he ever get rid of this man? Or, does he really want to when the time comes? Yaoi, Narusasu, SasuNaru, AU**

 **Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), some violence, mentions of abuse(maybe flashbacks to it, I don't know yet.) Rated for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.  
**  
 **Author's note: Thank you all for reading the first chapter! And a special thank you to those who reviewed! Sorry for the late update, I was making CMVs for two days straight! But here is chapter two, enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

After he finished playing, Sasuke stood up and bowed to the audience a few times. When he stood up straight again, he adjusted his clothes a bit and his eyes flashed over the heads of the people seated before him. The pianist saw that blonde boy again. For some reason, he felt a twinge of strange emotions going through him. He couldn't exactly explain what he felt the moment their eyes met, but he wanted to find out. Sasuke wasn't one to follow his heart most of the time though, so he would push the feelings away and move on.  
Sasuke looked away from the boy who was staring at him much too intently, and walked off stage where Itachi was waiting for him with a bouquet of flowers in his arms. This was common for pianists who just finished their performance, but Sasuke did not like receiving them on stage, so Itachi always waited for him.

"Beautiful as always, little brother." The older of the two smiled and handed over the bouquet. Sasuke held onto it, careful not to damage any flower and walked passed his brother.

"Thank you, brother." Sasuke walked back to his room and placed the bouquet on his dresser. He sighed as he looked up into the small mirror hanging above the furniture. He looked tired, but then again, he was tired. He knew that he would fall asleep as soon as his head would touch the pillow. But Sasuke was not allowed to rest yet. He had to be polite and shake hands with the rich people to keep up his reputation. This was always something his brother would have to push him to do. Sasuke did not really like being in overly crowded places and especially crowded places with people who could only talk about two things; money and fame.

Sasuke sighed again and re-dressed into something a little more comfortable. As he walked out of the room, towards the big hall where everyone was waiting for him, he thought about his mother. She was the one who he was playing for all this time. Sasuke remembered that she would always love it when he played even when he just started practicing. His mother would sit behind him in a chair, close her eyes and just listen. Sasuke liked that a lot about her. Never did she interrupt him and never did she laugh or look disappointed whenever Sasuke couldn't get something right.  
A small smile formed on Sasuke's lips as he thought about her.

He entered the room that was much too crowded to his liking and took a bow when everyone started applauding him. Sasuke feigned a smile as he shook hands with men, kissed the hands of the women and responded politely to their questions or conversations. When he had more than enough of social contact for that evening, Sasuke made his way towards the table which was stacked with food and drinks. He poured himself some expensive wine and grabbed something to eat. The pianist made his way towards an abandoned corner, where he would always hide after the concerts, but he noticed that it wasn't as abandoned as he had hoped it would be.  
Right now, there stood a blonde young man who didn't seem to be much older than twenty, maybe even younger. Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Right now, he had options; turn around and walk back to the crowd and talk to everyone, or kick the blonde boy out of his corner and sulk for the rest of the evening.

Option two it is.

Sasuke walked up to the boy and noticed it was the same boy which had pulled his attention towards him. But unfortunately for the boy, Sasuke wasn't exactly in a good mood, let alone in a mood to talk to the boy about what he had experienced on the stage. Why would he even bother? The boy would probably think that Sasuke was crazy.  
The pianist shook his head and stood still in front of the boy. He bowed politely, only his eyebrow giving away his irritation.

"Could you please move, kind sir. I would like to stand on the place where you are standing at this very moment."

The blonde boy looked up at him and his lips parted slightly as if he was astonished or wanted to say something. But nothing came out. He didn't answer Sasuke and that only irritated him more.

"I'm sorry, maybe you haven't heard me quite well; please leave." He pointed to somewhere else in the room, hinting that the blonde boy should move and leave him alone but the boy still didn't utter a word or move even a bit.

After what seemed like ages, the blonde finally shook his head slowly, still gaping at Sasuke as if he was a ghost. By now, the pianist was irritated to a full extend and he grabbed the blonde by his collar.

"Listen up, you idiot. I don't know why you're not saying a thing, but when I ask you to leave, you leave. Understood?" Sasuke's eyes seem to pierce right through the boy. His glares always scared people off and this boy was no exception. The boy's eyes seem to widen a bit in what seemed like fear and his lips moved slowly. The pianist's eyes roamed over the boy's face and he noticed three thin lines on each of his cheek.  
Sasuke had enough of this boy by now. He didn't really understand why the boy didn't move or speak, but then again, he didn't really care. Sasuke fisted the boy's shirt tighter and shook him a bit.

"What's wrong, dobe? Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke smirked. He didn't really know why he was being mean to this idiot, but he was much to annoyed, angry even, to care. He noticed the boy's eyes widening just a bit more.  
Sasuke shoved the boy against the wall with his one arm. The blonde didn't make a sound but his breath came out in pants as he stared wide eyed at the pianist. Said man had made a bit too much noise and people started to gather around them, questioning each other about what was happening. They seemed to be coming to the conclusion that the blonde boy must have angered Sasuke and for some unknown reason to the pianist, their faces turned sour and angry even.

Sasuke, who was still holding the boy against the wall by his shirt, looked around confused. The people around them had started throwing insults towards the blonde boy and one man with brown hair stepped out of the crowd, his face flushed from presumably alcohol. The man made his way towards the two and was yelling things like; "Idiot boy" and "should've left you there".  
The mad gently pushed Sasuke out of the way and apologized for the boy's behaviour as he bowed to him. The boy, who was looking a bit frightened, just stood there, still not saying a thing. Sasuke looked around and noticed some men had started gaining on them. Fortunately for Sasuke, Itachi stepped in between and grabbed him by his arm, pulling Sasuke out of the growing mess.

Still confused by the crowd, Sasuke looked over his shoulder as he was being led into another room and looked at the blonde boy. He was backing up against the wall and looking at the men frantically. When one of the men got too close, the boy duck down underneath his arms and he ran towards the Sasuke. The boy pushed him out of the way and ran out of the room towards the exit of the building. The men started following him on a much quicker pace than the boy was capable off.  
Sasuke saw them leaving the house and he pulled away from his brother before rushing to the exit as well. He ran out of the house and got a better look at what was happening.

The poor boy was still running but he wasn't fast enough. He looked over his shoulders, his blue eyes filled with tears threatening to fall and they met Sasuke's own black ones. A sting of regret and quilt pierced through Sasuke, but he knew that even if he were to run off to help the blonde, he wouldn't make it in time.  
At that moment, the men caught up to the blonde and yanked him back by his hair which caused the boy to fall on the ground on his back. Right when the first man had made his way on top of the blonde and lifted his fist in the air, Itachi grabbed Sasuke once again by his arm and pulled him inside, closing the door.

"Brother! We need to do something!" Sasuke tried to make his way around Itachi who was standing in front of the door making it impossible for him to get out of the house.

"It's too late, Sasuke. The policemen will make sure everything will be okay, but you cannot go outside now."

"Why can't I help him?" Sasuke almost yelled, the quilt still rushing though him. "He didn't do anything wrong! Why would they just-"

"Because he is a monster, Sasuke. I do not want you to go near that boy again." Itachi walked past Sasuke after making sure the door was locked, as Sasuke followed.

"Explain." The pianist said this in a demanding tone. This all was too confusing, the boy hadn't done anything.

Itachi sighed and kept walking. They made their way through a corridor when Itachi spoke again.

"His father" Itachi paused for a bit, carefully choosing his words. "His father was a serial killer. He killed a lot of people, Sasuke, including our parents. After he was done, he killed his own wife before the eyes of his son. Apparently, the boy snapped and killed the man with his bare hands. The boy was eight at the time."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he understood why the people would be like this around the blonde. They weren't only angry with the boy, they were scared of him. And they should. A boy who killed his own father at such a young age.

But there was one thing Sasuke wouldn't forget as he thought back to the moment he looked into the boy's eyes. He saw loneliness. Bitter loneliness. And Sasuke thought that maybe, just maybe, the whole story wasn't exactly as true as his older brother had told him. But he would find out. Sasuke made a vow to himself to help the blond in any way possible. With his fame and his brother's power he would make sure of the boy's safety.

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! You all must be wondering how Naruto is doing, hmm? Well, next chapter will be up tomorrow maybe and you will find out! Yay! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: It was the year 1780 and a talented pianist, with a short tempered brother, who put his heart and soul into his playing meets a mute blonde young man with a rough past, who just doesn't seem to leave him alone. Will he ever get rid of this man? Or, does he really want to when the time comes? Yaoi, Narusasu, SasuNaru, AU**

 **Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), some violence, mentions of abuse(maybe flashbacks to it, I don't know yet.) Rated for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay guys! I know I didn't upload when I said I would… But here is the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed, it really helps me continue this story!**

 **Chapter 3**

The following day Sasuke stood before the closed front door with his hand on the doorknob. He was hesitant to go outside, afraid of the unknown. He did not what had happened when the door was shut the night before, but he did hear a lot from outside. Some which he had rather not heard.  
Taking in a deep breath, Sasuke finally made up his mind and opened the door. It was a quiet morning with no one else in sight since it was still fairly early. The pianist made his way towards where he remembered the boy going last night. He looked around at first but did not see the blonde boy anywhere, not even behind the house near the small forest. Sasuke sighed and feared he might have gone away by now. It would have been logical to say the least. Who else would want to stay in the same place they got beat up?  
Sasuke stopped walking and turned around to make his way back into the house when he looked down at the ground and noticed some blood spatters. This made him frown but curious nonetheless. Sasuke started following the trail of blood towards the trees behind his house. A voice in his head was telling him to stop walking and turn around fast, but he ignored it and continued his way.

Sasuke entered the forest and looked around for a bit. He did not like this forest at all. It was here that his parents got murdered and somehow Sasuke felt as if the killer would just appear out of nowhere to kill him off as well. Nonetheless, Sasuke started following the trail again. He saw that the ground was messy in some places and he figured the boy had fallen down at some point. The pianist shuddered. He did not want to think of what could have possibly happened to the boy after the door was shut.

His only way out.

Sasuke stopped walking. He had failed the boy, shutting off his only escape route. And with that, it was his fault this even happened. Had he not been angry at the boy for taking his hiding spot and not saying a word to him, this all might not have happened.

A sound of a bush rustling came from his left and Sasuke's head jerked that way. Slowly, almost anxious to know what it was that had made the sound, Sasuke made his way towards the noise. He pushed away some leaves and bushes and that's where he saw him. The blonde boy was lying on his stomach, his clothes ripped, his blonde hair covered in blood and dirt, his limbs twisted in uncomfortable angles and his eyes were closed. Shocked, Sasuke didn't know what to do for a few moments. But he soon snapped out of it as a thought came to his mind.

 _Is he dead?_

Sasuke fell to his knees beside the boy and carefully turned him around. He lowered his head onto the boy's chest, closed his eyes and listened. He heard a faint heartbeat and he sighed in relief. The boy wasn't dead.

 _Yet_

As carefully as possible, Sasuke lifted up the boy trying not to make his condition even worse by making a wrong move. As soon as he had the boy in a steady grip, Sasuke made his way back to his house, towards the backdoor. He thought that, if he were to take the front door, people might see them and maybe kill the boy. This thought made Sasuke quicken his pace.

After what seemed like a long time, they finally reached the backdoor. With great effort, Sasuke managed to open the door and he went inside. He avoided the stares of the house workers and walked through the kitchen to the corridor that had his room at the end of it.  
When he had almost reached his room, he heard a voice behind him and he stopped walking.

"As I thought, you went after him."

Sasuke turned around and looked at his older brother who was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall which was covered in paintings of landscapes or family members.  
Itachi sighed.

"I figured as much. Though I think we should hurry to clean him up and cover the worst wounds, as much as I disapprove you bringing him into the house, Sasuke."

"I had to go after him, Itachi, since it was my fault he was brought in this situation. Please, let me help him. He will be gone as soon as he can walk and gains consciousness." Itachi only nodded and followed Sasuke to his room where the pianist put the blonde boy on his own bed. Carefully, Sasuke undid the buttons of the ripped clothes and he stripped the boy naked. After throwing the torn clothes into a corner, he studied the boy's condition. He had bruises all over his body, most of them fresh, some looked older. This made Sasuke wonder what the boy had gone through. But there was no time to wonder now, he had to clean the wounds and put his limbs in the right places.  
Sasuke took a deep breath and, with Itachi helping, he began treating the boy's wounds.

_

About a week later, Sasuke was sitting beside the bed in which the blonde boy was still lying in. This whole week, the boy hadn't made a sound or any sign of consciousness. The pianist was beginning to lose hope. The wounds of the boy were slowly closing and fading, but never had he opened his eyes. The boy's weight was also a problem. Since Sasuke could only feed him soup, the boy was losing more weight than was healthy. And even before all this, he was already underfed. Sasuke remembered when picking up the boy a week ago, that it felt like he was picking up a bag of feathers.  
But for now, the major thing to worry about was the boy not opening his eyes.  
In the past week, Sasuke had sat next to the boy almost every hour of the day. His quilt was slowly eating him away and the only way to lighten the burden of it just a little, was by looking over the blonde boy. Sasuke washed him, dressed him, tried to feed him whenever was possible and even cut his hair once.

Sasuke was getting restless. He had been staring at the boy's face for at least two hours, wishing him awake to no avail. He couldn't take it anymore for now, so Sasuke stood up and left the room. He went to the room next to his own and opened the door. He was proud of the majestic instrument which was placed right in front of the fairly big window. The pianist stalked towards the instrument and seated on the piano stool. He opened it carefully, as he always did, and warmed up a little by playing musical scales.  
After his warming- up, though, Sasuke began playing for real. He played the most emotional piece he could remember and lost himself in it. He lost himself so much that he closed his eyes, only hearing his own playing, feeling his own fingers jump from key to key. He lost himself so much, that he hadn't heard the door creak open ever so slowly and carefully. He didn't even notice when the figure, that had entered the room, had stalked closer and closer and had stopped right behind him, only listening to the music the pianist produced on his beloved instrument with his eyes closed.

Only when Sasuke had stopped playing and had re-opened his eyes, he noticed the soft, warm breathing behind him. The pianist turned around slowly, and looked at the blonde boy who was standing behind him with his eyes closed. And Sasuke smiled. A small smile, but a genuine one. He was relieved. Relieved that the boy he had wronged, had awoken again and listened to his play. Relieved that he found no anger in the boy's eyes when said boy had opened his ocean blue eyes.  
But relieve soon turned into confusion when the boy did not speak at all. Sasuke asked, but the boy just shook his head and pointed at his throat.

And that's when realisation struck Sasuke, hard. He remembered the boy looking at him that night, not uttering a single word to him, nor to anyone else. Not even when the pianist got mad. And now, Sasuke knew that the boy couldn't speak. He knew the boy was mute.

 **End chapter three. Next one will be up this week, I promise! But for now, please review!**


End file.
